It's Not Going To Happen
by Wildcat-HarryPotter Fan 4eva
Summary: Troy is in love with Sharpay but she loves somebody else and he just can't stand it. Song Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney. And This Is How It Feels by The Veronicas.
1. I Can't Be Without You

I Can't Be Without You

The whole gang was hanging out at the mall which included Sharpay, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan. They were all off to the movies to watch _I Know What You Did Last Summer._

"Chad" Sharpay said to her boyfriend in a whining voice "why do we have to go and see that, you've seen it about fifty times already and you know I don't like gruesome movies"

"Well babe you picked the movie last time remember we had to watch Legally Blonde and that is my least favorite movie".

"Fine" she shot back.

They all got their tickets and found seats together in the cinema. On the left end there was Ryan, next to him was Taylor then Chad cuddling Sharpay who was starting to feel nervous. Next to Sharpay sat Troy then Gabriella. Everyone is really close with each other but Chad and Sharpay are the only couple in the group. Nobody knew that Troy was in love with his best friend's girlfriend Sharpay. He tells Chad just about everything but he couldn't tell him about this. So he just tried to let it go it wasn't working very well though.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

Troy wasn't paying much attention to the movie. He was watching Chad and Sharpay out the corner of his eye.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

He had a feeling of jealousy rush through him. He thought he belonged with Sharpay.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

Sharpay distracted Troy from everything he did. He loved her so much for six months. He told her how he felt but she chose Chad.

_It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feelings stop

Troy has tired so hard to get over her but he just can't. I need to find a way to be with her he thought to himself as he was still staring at them from the corner of his eye so it wouldn't be obvious. Gabriella noticed and said "Troy stop staring at them and watch the movie"

"What?" he said surprised that she noticed "What makes you think I am staring at them" he whispered softly.

"Because you are" she shot back at him softly. "I need to talk to you after the movie is over. Ok." She assured him.

He nodded back.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'him win now_

I am going to tell her how I feel when I get alone with her. I can't stop thinking about her, she distracts me in everything I do. I can't let her go. He thought to himself as he took one last glance over at Sharpay and Chad.

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

"Hey Sharpay" Troy called as they all left the cinema when the movie finished. Sharpay turned around "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Gabriella tugged his sleeve and pulled him aside. "Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're about to do" she said sounding anxious.

Troy had a smile on his face he was feeling good about what he was going to tell Sharpay. He then nodded to Gabriella.

"No" she exclaimed "you can't she's with Chad she'll never go with you they've been together too long".

_This emptiness is killing me  
I wonder why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waiting here  
Been waiting here_

He decided not to tell Sharpay anything until that night. She came over to his place and they went swimming in his pool. They were both having a lot of fun until he dropped the bombshell.

"So Sharpay there's something I been meaning to tell you for a while now" he told her slowly and anxiously as they hopped into the spa. He hesitated for a moment then leant in and kissed her and before he knew it their lips locked for a second. Until she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" she just stared at him.

"Why did you do that, I thought we were friends"

"We are…………. maybe I can't just be just friends with you"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with you; I've always been ever since you broke up with me. I've never really got over you"

"That was your fault remember? You left me, you spent more time with Gabriella then your own girlfriend" Sharpay voice started to tremble and tears started to fill Troy's eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you" a tear streamed down his left cheek.

"I know. But you did. I don't think I can trust you again like I used to" she stared to cry slightly without looking at him she softly said "I'm sorry" She hopped out of the spa grabbed her towel and walked off. Troy was left sitting feeling guilty on how he hurt her last time and chose Gabriella over her.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
_

Troy loved Sharpay so much and it killed him to see her with Chad. He tried to get over her and let them be together but he can't.

_Just so you know  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know_

She belongs with me and I'll do anything it takes. He thought to himself while still sitting in the spa.

****


	2. This Is How I Feel

It had been a week since Troy told Sharpay how he felt about her. She hadn't talked to him all week. She obviously told Chad because yesterday in Basketball practice he gave Troy a lecture on how he could never be with her for one reason she is with Chad another that Sharpay deserves better since he cheated on her with Gabriella.

The end of term talent show was coming up and Sharpay was so excited because she now would finally get to let out all of her feelings and anger towards Troy in the song that she has been writing for the past week. Chad isn't big on the whole performing thing; in fact nobody really is, well, not as much as her anyway. Sharpay usually does performing with her brother Ryan. They were born to stand out was what their mother always said.

"Hey Ryan" Sharpay said running up to her brother who was standing at his locker.

"Hey sis, what's up, you ready for the talent show tomorrow" he replied tapping her on the shoulder then noticed the guilty look on her face.

"Actually Ryan I was wondering if I could do a solo."

"Oh, why?"

"Well you know how I told you about what happened with troy in the spa last week?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I kinda wrote a song about it. Well not just about that but how I felt when he cheated and now how he wants me back"

Ryan raised his eyebrows and gave her a you-are-crazy look.

"Don't look at me like that" she hit him on the arm "You know that I express everything through performing".

He lowered his eyebrows and gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay, do what you have to do" he gave her a hug and she whispered in his ear "Thank you".

The day of the talent show came and Sharpay was second to perform. Gabriella was first with a song called 'Say Ok'.

Everybody was getting ready backstage. Sharpay was standing with Gabriella feeling very nervous.

"For our first performer please welcome Gabriella Montez" Ms Darbus said cheerfully into the microphone as Gabriella walked on stage to the microphone stand.

Gabriella's song came to an end and she walked off stage with the sound of applause from the crowd. Sharpay was feeling nervous now more than ever, this was it her chance to finally tell Troy how SHE felt.

"Now please give a very warm welcome to our second performer of the night Miss Sharpay Evans.

There was a sound of applause from the crowd as she walked on to the stage and walked over to the microphone stand just as Gabriella had.

"Hey everyone, I've been writing this song over the past week for someone who told me how he feels about me now he needs to know how I feel". She glanced over at Troy who clearly understood that she was talking about him and straightened up in his chair. "It's called 'This Is How It Feels'" The introduction to the song began and Sharpay launched her self into the first verse.

_You keep calling my phone non-stop  
Don't you know I won't pick it up  
You never leave a message  
Look how you've changed_

You got nothing to say, gettin' in the way  
Show up at my house  
Your gettin' so obsessive  
Like I have time for you

The next part of the song was the most meaningful and she really wanted Troy to get the message in his head so she stared right at him and they locked eyes. She sung with all the energy she could muster.

_Wasn't it me you didn't want?  
Wasn't it me who was hanging on?  
Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know ..._

This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open

Oh Oh

She kept her brown eyes on Troy and sung with all her heart and soul.

_You wanted me, not to tell me why  
Why and how you had the heart to fuck up my whole life  
That's just so you_

And now I've moved on by myself  
And maybe I won't forgive  
I'll just forget you lived  
And I hope it hurts

Wasn't it me you tried to blame?  
Wasn't it me you threw away?  
But before you go there's something you should know ...

The feeling of anger which she had on Troy for cheationg on her with her best friend rose inside her as she sung the next part.__

_This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open_

As she sung the next verse she remembered Troy and Gabriella together and how easy it was to hate him. She had never forgiven him but she stayed with him after he said he was sorry and was a huge mistake. Sharpay fought to save their relationship but deep down what Troy really wanted was Gabriella.

_He never really loved me, if he did then we'd probably still be together. He was in love with Gabriella, now he tells me he wants to be with me. But I love Chad I got over Troy months ago. I don't want to be with him. _Sharpay thought as she continued on with the song._  
_

_You taught me how to hate you  
And I was so in love  
When I tried to save us it was not enough  
So what the hell is different  
'cause now that I am gone  
You're crawling back to tell me  
I'm the one_

Oh Oh  
This is how it feels  
Oh Oh  
This is how it feels

_When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open_

_I think the reason he wants to be with me now is because I am with Chad and they are best friends. He never cared when they were together so why now? It seems that he only wants me when he can't have me. _Thoughts were racing through Sharpay's head as she kept her eyes locked with Troy's.  
_  
_

_Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?_

Oh Oh

She finally took her eyes of Troy and glanced around at the rest of the audience applauding and cheering. She bowed and walked off stage feeling no more anger or hurt towards Troy because she knows that she will never need to go through any of it again because she is in love with Chad and he makes her happy. He was the one who helped her get over Troy and move on.


End file.
